Gollum en Cirith Ungol
by Beledien
Summary: Sam esperaba encontrar una gran resistencia en la torre de Cirith Ungol, pero aquello no ocurrió ¿por qué? Porque sucesos inesperados ocurrieron dentro de la fortaleza. Este fanfic participa del reto 5º de septiembre: Antihéroes del foro Cuando los hobbits descubrieron Internet.


**Nota:** los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la gran obra del buen profesor Tolkien. Esta historia es un what if que participa del reto 5º de septiembre: Antihéroes del foro Cuando los hobbits descubrieron Internet.

**Gollum en Cirith Ungol**

El viejo Bribón de Gollum seguía a los dos hobbits, sus ojos brillaban con odio en la oscuridad. Sam le había golpeado y no tuvo más remedio que huir, pero no se fue muy lejos, arrebujado en alguna oquedad vio como Sam se marchaba llorando. Esto intrigó al fisgón, ese hobbit gordo jamás dejaba a Frodo, pero ahora se iba, lo que significaba que Ella—Laraña había capturado a Bolsón y se lo había llevado a su guarida. Luego de su almuerzo la horrenda araña dejaría todo lo que no devoraría. El tesoro incluido.

Tuvo ganas de golpear a Sam en venganza por la paliza que le diera, pero el anhelo por el precioso fue más fuerte. Volvió a gatas y encontró a Frodo tendido en el piso. Se aproximó extendiendo la larga mano palmeada para buscar en el cuello del hobbit, pero el sonido de una ruidosa patrulla de orcos le hizo huir inmediatamente.

Los orcos gruñeron y chillaron cuando vieron el cuerpo de Bolsón. Mientras otra patrulla se adicionaba a la que ya estaba en el lugar.

Shagart y Gorbag llegaron al sitio y encontraron a Bolsón y mientras discutían sobre lo que iban a hacer con él. Gollum les miraba desde las sombras. Finalmente levantaron el cuerpo y se lo llevaron rumbo a la torre mientras los orcos se atropellaban entre ellos para ver de cerca, según sus propias conjeturas, un delicioso bocado.

—Se llevan al preciosso —se retorcía Gollum desde su escondite —. Encontrarán al preciosso y sse lo le darán a él. No podemos permitirlo.

Gollum les siguió por la pared vertical, oculto en las sombras como un insecto. Los orcos caminaron por varios pasajes estrechos e ingresaron a la fortaleza. Gollum entró con ellos.

—Ordenes son órdenes —decía Shagrat —. Tenemos que hacer un listado de todo y mandar las estas posesiones con a Barad Dur.

—Mándale su capa y sus ropas, pero déjanos la cena. —Gorbag decía mientras seguía a Shagrat por el patio de Cirith Ungol —. Mis tropas ya están alistando todo para el festín.

Gollum les escuchaba sin poder hacer algo para evitar que los orcos encontraran al anillo. Recordaba su cautiverio en ese lugar, cuando a base de torturan lograron quebrar la voluntad del viejo fisgón, el acero caliente, los latigazos, y el gran ojo de fuego. Hasta esos días pensaba que si quedaba algo de Smeagol en él, ya estaba terminado, pero Frodo le hizo recordar lo que en su mente era una imagen borrosa, un sueño del pasado que se ha olvidado.

De pronto Gollum escuchó como los orcos comenzaron a jalonear a Frodo y cuando exclamaron por el asombro de ver la cota de mithril Gollum se estremeció, fue ese momento que le hizo decidirse salir de su escondite y hacer algo para evitar que los orcos tomaran a Frodo y encontrarán el anillo, el tesoro.

El fisgón logró ver el brillo del mithril, pero no divisó al tesoro, tal vez, pensó, los orcos eran demasiado estúpidos como para saber lo que era el preciosso y consideraban la cota como algo más valioso que el anillo. Gollum se aferraba a esa esperanza, y por eso urdió un plan para deshacerse de esos molestos orcos.

—Hay que mandar las cosas a Lugbúrz —ordenó Shagrat —. Para evitar más desorden me llevaré al prisionero a la torre —Y arrancó a Frodo de los orcos que lo transportaban.

—No, ¿por qué hacerlo? —Se escuchó una voz desde atrás, desde las tropas de Gorbag.

—Eso, no tenemos que hacerte caso —aullaron en coro los demás orcos.

—Son órdenes de arriba. —Shagrat comenzaba a elevar el tono de su voz mientras sostenía a Frodo bajo su brazo como si fuese un muñeco —. Algo se ha escabullido y me han dado la orden de enviarles todo.

—¿Acaso sabrán que hemos capturado a este pequeño? —Se volvió a escuchar una voz anónima.

—Sí, los jefes no tiene porque saberlo. No eres nuestro capitán, nosotros no recibimos órdenes tuyas —se oyó en medio del griterío de orcos.

—¡Silencio imbéciles, les haré castigar a todos si siguen con sus demandas! Saben que la pena por desobedecer es la muerte —gruñó Shagrat con furia.

—Nunca se enterarán si mantienes la boca cerrada. —Gollum susurraba, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que sus ideas sean tomadas por algún orco y así éste repetía.

—Sí, solamente sabrán si tú vas con el chisme —dijo Radbug, un orco negro y enorme.

—¡Te arrancaré los ojos maldita rata Radbug! Y luego le enviaré mi reporte al amo

—¡No queremos chismosos! —Gritaron los demás orcos — ¡Queremos una divertirnos! Dánoslo para la cena, trabajamos mucho.

—¡Gorbag, mantén en orden a tus tropas o serás el primero en sufrir las consecuencias! Conoces bien —Babeo con ira Shagrat, pero en lugar de encontrar apoyo en él, Gorbag espetó.

—¡Mis tropas tienen razón!

—¡Eres un maldito traidor! —Shragrat empujó con su mano libre a Gorbag

—Hassta las tropas de Shagrat apoyan a Gorbag —Dijo Gollum desde un lugar donde no podía ser visto.

Algunos orcos se miraban desconcertados, como si les hubieran leído la mente y se sintieran de pronto descubierto.

Shagrat se volvió y vio la cara de confusión del orco parado a su lado.

—¿Qué ves? De seguro estás pensando en traicionarme.

—¡No, yo no! —negó rápidamente el orco — Si hay un traidor ese es Glogbubhosh —e inmediatamente mató al orco con un largo cuchillo —. ¡Muere traidor!

Esta ominosa acción caldeó más los ánimos de los otros orcos que se enfrascaron en una pelea campal unos contra otros. Muchos ni siquiera sabían porqué peleaban o si el que habían liquidado pensaba como ellos o estaba en contra.

Gollum intentó por todos los medios llegar hasta Frodo, pero no podía ni siquiera verle por el desorden de orcos matándose entre ellos.

Shagrat que no dejaría que las tropas de Gorbag se apoderaran de Frodo, tomó al pequeño hobbit y se lo llevó a lo alto de la torre, seguido por varios orcos, de los que no se podía distinguir si quería arrancar a Bolsón de sus garras o querían obedecer a su líder.

Gollum intentó seguirles desesperado por perder al portador de su tesoro, en su descuido no vio que un gran uruk se abalanzaba sobre él, cayendo muerto luego de que algún otro orco le decapitase.

Smeagol despertó sin saber cuando tiempo estuvo inconsciente, y al enfocar la vista logró ver a Sam ayudando a Frodo moverse entre los cadáveres y huyendo hacia el norte. Todavía no podía librarse del pesado cadáver sobre él y dijo para sí.

—Ahí va el tesoro, tenemos que recuperar el tessoro.

**Nota:** como decía al inicio esta historia es What if, que hubiese pasado si Gollum hubiera estado en la torre y hubiese sido él el que hubiera azuzado a los orcos a pelearse entre ellos. No hay ninguna mención de este tipo en los libros, y no creo que los orcos hubiesen necesitado ayuda para matarse entre ellos, pero es divertido imaginar que Gollum estuvo ahí contribuyendo.


End file.
